leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/CCC6 - Magia, the Spell Twister
Magia, the Spell Twister is a custom champion in League of Legends made for the the 6th custom champion contest. Numbers are subject to change, especially of her ultimate. Abilities | }} Magia fires a slow energy ball in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit in addition to extra effects on units affected by a summoner spell. If an enemy champion casts a spell within a 1000-radius area around the ball, it zaps them with a bolt of energy, dealing magic damage and applying weaker additional effects. |description2 = The ball removes on enemies hit before damaging them, while the bolt deals additional damage equal to 50% of the remaining shield value. Spell casting of enemies inside area also trigger the energy bolt. enemies are stunned for 1 second by the ball and seconds by the bolt. |description3 = The ball removes on affected enemies. Enemies hit by the bolt are slowed by 70% that decays over 2 seconds. enemies are dealt 100 bonus magic damage, reduced by 50% for the bolt. The ball interrupts enemies, while the bolt increases the channel duration by 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1250 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Magia summons a 350-radius field at a target location. Enemy champions inside the field are silenced for 1 second and dealt magic damage each time they cast a spell. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Magia tempts an enemy champion into casting a spell, forming three crystals that orbit it. If the target casts a spell one crystal is broken. After 3 seconds, each unbroken crystal deals magic damage to the target and stuns it briefly. Stuns from multiple crystals stack, increasing the duration of the stun. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 650 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} The cooldown of Magia's summoner spells are reduced. This stacks multiplicatively with other sources of summoner spell cooldown reduction. |description2 = Magia unlocks the true power of summoner spells, empowering the next summoner spell she uses within 10 seconds. If Magia doesn't use an empowered summoner spell, Perfect Sorcery's cooldown is reduced by 75%. |description3 = While is off cooldown, Perfect Sorcery can be cast even when dead. |leveling = % % CDR)}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} shield value. |description2 = The dome disappears if Magia leaves the area. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} additionally reduces the cooldown of allied champions' spells. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} can target allies and the crowd control reduction is increased to 100%. It also heals the target based on its missing health. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} deals magic damage to the target and snares it instead of slowing it. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} can be cast a few more times within 10 seconds before going on cooldown. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} grants bonus magic damage to allied capture points' attacks, while instantly neutralizing enemy capture points. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} is active. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} restores additional health. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} deals bonus magic damage, and the ignited enemy leaves trails of fire as it moves. Enemy champions that touch the trail are afflicted with Empowered Ignite, but do not leave trails. |description2 = The fire trail lasts for 3 seconds. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} at the target location, gaining 100% damage resistance for seconds. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} can be cast on enemy champions, dealing 50% less damage. |description2 = If Empowered Smite kills the target, allied champions are rewarded 25% more gold than what they would've normally got for that kill. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} to anywhere on the map with reduced channel duration. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Change Log from . * Spell Lure ** Reworked. (Sort of) * Perfect Sorcery ** Cooldown is now reduced by 75% if no summoner spell is used. 2/10: * Null Field ** Now disables basic attacks, champion abilities and item actives in addition to summoner spells. ** Cooldown increased to from . * Spell Lure ** Now deals damage over 3 seconds or until the target casts a spell. ** Now stuns for if the target casts a spell instead of silencing for seconds if it doesn't. ** Total damage increased to from . 1/10: * General ** Created }} Category:Custom champions